Pet AnimalTales: If I Sang a Silly Song
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales: If I Sang A Silly Song" Cast: * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus * Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy and Jerry Gourd * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Petunia Rhubarb * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt * Marie (The Aristocats), and Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Phillipe & Jean Claude Telethon Songs # The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo (from Tom Cat & Jerry Mouse's Big River Rescue) # Goodnight Fievel (from It's a Meaningful Life) # Sippy Cup (from Minnesota Mouse and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) # Pants (from Sweetpea Brisby) # Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (from Fievelstachio: The Little Mouse That Woodn't) # Lance the Chipmunks (from Jerry: Tuba Warrior) # Gated Community (from Sheerluck Jerry and the Golden Ruler) # Pizza Angel (from Minnesota Mouse and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) # Sport Utility Vehicle (from A Puppy's Tale) # Monkey (from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) # The Dance of Jerry Mouse (from Tom, Fievel, and Jerry) # The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The End of Silliness?) # The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) # The Song of the Ducks (from Jerry and the Big Wall!) # Bellybutton (from The Ballad Of Jerry) # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs!) # I Love My Lips (from Fievel and the Giant Gorilla) # The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) # Endangered Love (from King Jerry and the Ducky) # His Cheeseburger (from Madame Cleocatra) Bubble Rap Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd * Salem (Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Khalil Credits Roll Directed by BRIAN K. ROBERTS Produced by CAMERON CHITTOCK JACQUI FOO J. CHRIS WALL Story Development GREG FRITZ MIKE NAWROCKI LAURA NEUTZLING J. CHRIS WALL Production Coordinators DUSTIN BALLARD JENNIFER COMBS RACHAEL PITTS Written by MIKE NAWROCKI Storyboarding by TOD CARTER BRIAN FREEZE ENTERTAINMENT Concept Art JOE SPADAFORD Matte Paintings MARC CAMELBEKE Title Designs RON EDDY Character Voices Russell Brand Debi Derryberry Bill Fagerbeke Josh Gad Jeffrey Garcia Tom Hanks Tom Kenny Candi Milo Guido Quaroni Tony Shalhoub Tara Strong Steve Whitmire Edited by BILL BOYCE GLEN WEST Storyreel Editor JOHN WALL Online Editor DAVID N. WATSON Sound Effects Editor ADAM FRICK Character Dialog Recording ETHAN NICHOLS GLEN WEST CG Supervisor BILL BOYCE Modeling Supervisor ROB SMITH Modeling Artists JAMES DONALD CHRIS OMUNDSEN SAM WILKES Texturing Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Texturing Artists KAREN HULSE LEILA MALTHUS Layout Supervisor JEFFREY HOSKEN Layout Artists ERIC FARMER RANJU RAVEENDRAN Animation Supervisor BILL BOYCE Character Animators KIRBY ATKINS THOMAS DANEN THOM FALTER JOE MCFADDEN NATHAN TUNGSETH Rigging SARAH MATTHEWS TIMOTHY SCOLLARD Lighting Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Lighting Artists KAREN HULSE LEILA MALTHUS SUZAN SU Shot TD TIMOTHY SCOLLARD Effects Artist CHRIS OMUNDSEN Lead Compositor JEREMY WANHILL Compositors MARK BOWEN RICKY BOYCE Mixing ADAM FRICK IT BILL BOYCE MARTIN HULSE CEO TREVOR YAXLEY Head of Production DAVID PITTS Chief Financial Officer HENRY WONG Accountant CAMILLE MOORE Administrative Assistants SUSAN PITTS MICHELLE SALEUPOLU Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production LESLIE FERRELL Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel